The present invention relates to a drill press support for a router and more particularly to the utilization of a drill press to support a router and provide the adjustability required for efficient use of the router as a pin router.
A router is an electric power tool which has a rotating verticle spindle and chuck for receiving a cutter bit. The cutter bit is used to produce grooves of various cross section depending on the shape of the bit, and can also be utilized to chamfer the edges of the work piece, generally wood.
A pin router is a router which is guided by a pin extending up from a work table. A guide is placed on the work table and and is provided with grooves which engage the pin. The stock or workpiece is placed on the guide. The router is mounted above the stock with the cutter bit extending down to come in contact with the stock. The guide is moved, usually manually, along the pin in the grooves in order to insure that the cutter bit cuts exactly in conformance with the guide.
The pin router is an effective and useful device except that the cost of such equipment is generally beyond the means of the average home craftsman or hobbyist. The router by itself is not generally prohibitive in cost, but without the remaining assembly to obtain the pin routing, the advantages of the latter are not available to the hobbyist with the router alone.
The state of the art of pin routing and similar machines is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,268, 3,783,915, 3,923,086, 4,044,805, 4,484,608, and 4,606,386. These patents show various elaborate and expensive devices to obtain guidance for the cutting tools. In Ferdinand et al ('608) in particular, it is seen that there is an attempt to reduce the cost and complexity of apparatus to provide the benefits of a pin router. However, the device is still complex, expensive, and rather bulky for the typical home craftsman or amateur shop worker.